A is for Allegience
by EnsoDancer
Summary: Raphael has a decision to make.


Splinter stood proudly with cane in hand before his kneeling sons. For a moment he said nothing, as he looked at each son and saw them young again. The many candles illuminating their dojo flicked swirls of orange in the iris' of the old rat's black eyes as he blinked the memory away. Taking a deep breath, he nodded to himself, this was right. He was at peace.

"My sons, I have meditated on this for a long time. And it has been revealed to me that the day has come to step aside as the leader of this clan."

The announcement was hardly a surprise for any of the turtles, they knew their father and beloved Sensei had been preparing for this for a while. He had slowly been turning over the day to day decisions of their family to Leonardo for months and in the past several weeks had spent many hours in private conversation with their elder brother. For Mikey and Don, Leo had been the "Leader" in all but name for years and in a way had been destined for the title ever since they were children. Splinter, however, was quite traditional in his dedication to Bushido and had insisted on a formal ceremony to mark the official succession. Despite Leo's misgivings about the need for such formality with his own brothers, Splinter knew this was essential in cementing his son's authority. The need perhaps even more so since his warriors consisted of his own brothers who he would now be solely responsible for leading, training and disciplining. Even for Donatello and Michelangelo who seemed amendable, there would undoubtedly be an adjustment period. And for Raphael, Splinter mused, this would be an especially difficult but essential step if their clan was to succeed and thrive into the future. Splinter was sure it was wise that he be still alive to offer support to all his sons during this period rather than the official succession happening only upon his death.

As such, Splinter had already spoken with each son, clarifying the importance of their role in the family. With Raphael he had tried to impress how much Leonardo would need his brother at his side ensuring he was being the best leader he could be. Someone to challenge him yes, but also offering him unyielding loyalty.

"You have honor and nobility that you do not yet even understand. You are the strength of this clan, my son, not only in body but in soul as well. When the time comes, I ask you to simply follow your heart."

"I don't know if…I-I mean..., I'll try Master," was all Raphael had been able to manage unsure he could do what would be asked. Serving his Father these many years had been all he'd ever known but serving Leo, making it truly official? Something about it yanked at him and he couldn't yet figure out why. So he shoved it down and simply refused to think about. Instead he opted to spend more and more late nights out of the lair much to Leonardo's chagrin and Splinter's concern.

But avoidance was no longer an option. The moment had finally come. Cutting his eyes at Leo kneeling beside him, Raph knew whatever decision he made now, there'd be no turning back from it.

Splinter came to stand before the blue banded turtle. "As Master of the Hamato clan, from this day forward, I lay all the privileges and responsibilities of leadership on you my eldest son, Leonardo. You must uphold the honor of this clan now and beyond my death. You are now solely responsible for the lives of the warriors of this clan even at the sacrifice of your own life should it become necessary. This is a great burden I lay on your shoulders today and you are not obliged to accept it. You may refuse and keep your honor intact, but should you accept you will be honor-bound for the rest of your life. Leonardo, what is your answer?"

Leonardo had long been able to clamp down on his emotions and maintain an unflappable expression in almost every situation, despite Mikey's frequent attempts to wrench a smile from his serious brother. However these words spoken so deliberately and proudly by Splinter seemed to melt the mask away. Leonardo's steel blue eyes were piercing as he looked up at his father and Raphael thought he caught glimpses of several emotions warring within them. Fear? Need? Determination? Relief? Sorrow? Love? Raph wasn't quite sure but Leo did look somehow a bit younger to him, his true age rather than that of his experiences shone through clearly for just second. Before finally Raph saw almost literally the moment complete acceptance dropped like a heavy curtain over Leo's eyes and then the mask was back, solid as ever. The action so swift and absolute Raphael almost flinched. Raph, Don and Mikey watched then as Leonardo slowly bent at the waist and touched his forehead to the tatami mat at the feet of their father and answered unwaveringly, "On my honor, I will not fail you Master. I accept."

Wide grins split both Don and Mikey's faces as they saw their brother fulfill what to them had been their brother's single pursuit and desire for as long as they could remember. Raphael's face though was inscrutable.

"Then stand my son, and receive this gift," Splinter said.

Leo stood as asked and Splinter placed his own katana in Leo's hand. "This was my sword, and now it is yours, lead with honor my son."

Leo remembered receiving his first katana from Splinter and grasped the weapon carefully uttering quietly, "Yes, Master."

Smiling proudly, Splinter turned Leonardo to face his brothers. "Leonardo has accepted leadership of this clan, its rights and responsibilities. On your honor, you will now follow his command as if it were mine. Stand with your leader now and pledge your allegiance to him and to this clan."

It was a ceremonial declaration, of course. A recitation they had earlier thought of as just something to appease their old father. But somehow, in that moment, it did have meaning. To state aloud their support for their brother, to affirm their bond as a clan seemed to compel them. Without hesitation, it was Donatello who stood first. Bowing formally before Splinter he said, "By your wish, Master."

Then bowing before Leo Don recited, "On my honor, I pledge my fidelity and allegiance to Leonardo as leader of the Hamato clan." Straightening Don reached out to Leonardo who embraced him in a warm hug, whispering in Leo's ear he said, "I'm always here for you, bro. Congratulations." To which Leonardo smiled genuinely and replied, "Thanks, Donnie."

And then it was Mikey's turn. He too bowed before their father saying, "By your wish, Master." Then unable to stifle the grin on his face, but his eyes full of sincerity he bowed before Leo, and recited, "On my honor, I pledge my fidelity and allegiance to Leonardo as leader of the Hamato clan." He then squeezed Leo in a bear hug and said loudly, "Does this mean I can sleep in for practice tomorrow, huh, huh, puh-leaze new Leader?"

Shaking his head with a chuckle, Leo answered, "Mikey, I see things will be just a normal and no, practice is still bright and early."

Then pretending to whisper Mike poked Don saying, "Hey, have you met the new boss? Total hard-ass." And they all shared a laugh before bringing their eyes to rest on Raphael who hadn't moved.

The air in the room seemed to be sucked out as they waited, each new second filled with greater tension.

TBC


End file.
